Gin
is the main protagonist in , alongside with Hotaru Takegawa. He is voiced by Koki Uchiyama. Appearance Gin possesses green eyes, pale skin & silver hair. Initially, he covers his face with a traditional Japanese yokai mask. However, he becomes comfortable in taking it off when Hotaru is present. Personality He has a very naïve personality, mostly because he never had any kind of relationship besides with the forest spirits and Hotaru. History Gin's parents abandoned him in the forest when he was just born. He was found wailing in the forest. The Yokai that lived there saw that Gin was a harmless soul, and the Mountain God decided to save his life by casting a spell on Gin that would maintain his body, and that he would age a quarter slower than a normal human would. However the spell comes at a cost - if Gin comes into physical contact with humans, the spell would obliterate, causing his body to disappear. The forest lord (Yamagami) gave a mask to baby Gin so he would look more like a spirit, hoping to have him feel like he belonged. Plot He lived in a forest depressingly until Hotaru came. Meeting with Hotaru Little Hotaru is lost in the forest during the summer when visiting her Uncle's home. Alone and frightened, she cries, attracting Gin's attention. Gin helped Hotaru out of the forest to search for her Uncle's house. Waiting for Summer Hotaru can only meet Gin during the summer, when she stays at her Uncle's house. During the other seasons, Hotaru has to move back to her original home away from the forest. Gin waits for summer to come as well as Hotaru, as it is the only time the two can be together. Hotaru always comes back to the forest every summer to visit Gin without fail. Their bond grow stronger and they grow closer with each passing summer. A Precious Hug Gin takes Hotaru to the Yokai Festival of Spirits. They are walking together when a human boy who snuck into the festival rushes past. He trips and nearly falls. Gin catches him and prevents his fall. In the process Gin touches the boy, not knowing that he is human. The magic which preserves Gin's body is obliterated due to the contact and Gin starts to disintegrate. Knowing that he has mere minutes to live, Gin calls Hotaru to him. Hotaru falls into his arms, Gin getting the chance to finally hold her. The embrace briefly, both just happy to be in each others' arms, until Gin dissolves into light particles and Hotaru is left hugging the yukata that he was wearing as she falls to the ground, and she cries. Gin admits his love for Hotaru and she says that she loves him too. The Yokai that protected Gin thank her because she gave Gin happiness and fulfilled his wish, which was to touch a human. Hotaru keeps Gin's mask which serves as a reminder of Gin's existence. Abilities Gin is somewhat of a ghost, he isn't exactly human or a spirit. Due to the Mountain God's spell, Gin ages four times slower than a normal human. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghost